daylight&dusk
by Flowerneko
Summary: It's been 10 years. 26-year-old Ran, after been turned down by Shinichi many years ago, has tried to move on with her life. Everything was fine until Conan returned from the US, bringing up unwanted memories... Translated from Japanese, 23 chapters in all. Conan x Ran


daylight&dusk by Sampa Kamome (散波かもめ)

**Disclaimer: I did not write this fanfiction! The original is by Sampa Kamome **(散波かもめ) **on pixiv. (Profile found at pixiv member . php ? id = 1048990) I am simply sharing their writing with English readers :)**

この小説は私が書いたものではありません。散波かもめさんの小説をファンとして英訳させて頂いただけです。ご了承ください。

**Pairing: Conan x Ran  
Date first chapter was uploaded: 10/30/2013  
Date final chapter was uploaded: 11/21/2013  
Link: pixiv novel / show . php ? id = 2996151 (You may need a Pixiv account to view.)**

_Translator's note: Because this fanfiction is originally Japanese, it may seem slightly unorthodox to English readers. I have tried my best to translate faithfully. Please be understanding, but I am always open to constructive criticism._

Author's foreword:

This is a Conan x Ran fanfiction, written from Ran's perspective. It is based on the idea: 'what if even after 10 years, Conan still couldn't return to normal?'

This is not a work that is trying to predict the ending of the series nor is it a work based on what I want to happen.

The setting and the way the characters act are just what I've imagined. Because the premise of this fic is what it is, this is not going to be a happy ride for Shinichi. You have been warned.

This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter series. _(Translator's note: there are 23 chapters in total.)_

* * *

As the sun sinks and the horizon begins to lose its light, the night draws in from the Eastern sky.

While resting my elbows on the carefully spread tablecloth and resting my chin in my hands, I can't help but remember the past.

The dinner that Shinichi invited me to. Looking back, it must have seemed pretty out of place for two high schoolers to eat together at a restaurant like that. It was ridiculous watching Shinichi pretend not to notice the incident that happened in the elevator, so I said "why don't you go?" and sent him off. I waited for him to come back, resting my head in my hands, just like I am now.

But unlike back then I am no longer a high school girl, and the person who I'm waiting for now is a childhood girlfriend of mine.

"Sorry Ran! I got held up!"

When I turned around at that familiar voice, Sonoko was waving at me and coming this way. Unlike that day, the person who I was waiting for actually appeared. My mind was snapped away from its reminiscing and brought back to reality in an instant.

"Jirokichi-_ojisama_ caught me on my way out. Surely I should be allowed to forget about work talk just for today, right?"

Sonoko breathed a deep sigh before calling over a waiter with a well-practiced gesture.

Rich girl Sonoko of one of the leading wealthy families of Japan, the Suzuki conglomerate, started a group company focusing on the management of the family's cultural assets after she graduated from university. Because of the large number of national treasures inherited over the generations by the family, as well as Jirokichi-_ojisan_'s tendency to collect famous treasures from all over the world, their exhibitions always have a huge turnout. Despite there being many positions available in existing groups, Sonoko simply said "Of course I'm doing this, I want to see Kid-_sama_ after all!" while laughing jovially. She now busily runs around the world for the sake of her work.

"Ran, today's my treat, alright?"

"Huh? I can't have that, it's your celebration after all!"

"No, no, I'm celebrating that tomorrow. Today is my day of gratitude for you, Ran!"

"Gratitude for what, exactly…?"

As I say that, Sonoko giggles and looks outside the window. When I follow her gaze I see a large passenger ship moored in the harbour. They must be preparing for tomorrow's big event, because the ship is lit up brilliantly.

"You know how I am, Ran. I've never been able to get along with all the other rich girls. They probably didn't want to know an unrefined girl like me who says whatever she wants to say. Plus, I find it terribly dull how they speak in riddles with their oh-so-elegant words. That's why I forced Papa to send me to public schools."

For a girl like Sonoko, it would have been natural for her to fly up the ranks of some private academy. But Sonoko, like me, spent her life attending local public schools with all the other normal kids.

"But when people learn that I'm from the Suzuki family, everyone changes how they act around me, don't they? Everyone either sucked up to me or hated my guts. But Ran, you never treated me any differently, you just treated me so kindly like you always do."

"Kindly…? Oh no, all I did was hang out with you like all normal friends do."

"Yeah, what's special about you is that you treated me like a 'normal friend'. I think I've been able to live my life happily up until now thanks to you, because you stayed by my side and were a friend to me. So…"

Saying that, Sonoko placed both hands on the table and gave me an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you, Ran."

"Oh gee, stop it already!"

I tried to laugh it off, but I couldn't stop my eyes from going misty.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you! You're spending such an important night with me. Thanks for always being my friend, Sonoko."

Hearing my words, Sonoko raised her head. She, too, looked on the verge of tears. A drop of diamond light fell from her eye as she wiped it with her finger.

Tomorrow, Sonoko is going to get married on that big ship. She is going to make her vows of love to the person she's been thinking of since high school.

"Are you sure it's okay you're not with Kyougoku-_san_? He's staying at this hotel tonight, isn't he?"

"Makoto-_san_ actually hasn't arrived in Japan yet."

As I let out a cry of surprise, Sonoko smiled bitterly.

"He insisted that he take part in the Mexican King tournament, so I told him to not let anyone lay a finger on my groom's face and sent him off. According to the news, he won. He plans to speed over here in a taxi after arriving at the airport tomorrow morning."

The scale of his life is frighteningly huge, as usual. And yet, Sonoko has managed to love him despite how hard he can be to deal with. So much so that she and Kyougoku-_san_ have decided to spend the rest of their lives together.

As I imagined them walking down the aisle together, I couldn't help but sigh.

"I get so nervous thinking about tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm the one getting married! Why are you getting so worked up?"

"But heaps of people are going to be there, right? This is my first time doing a speech on behalf of your friends, so I'm worried I might get tongue tied or something…"

"Don't worry about it! Tomorrow's your chance to appeal to the guys! It sounds like there will be plenty of attractive men there tomorrow."

Sonoko grins like she always does and pretends to poke me.

"Don't say that! I'll get even more nervous. I don't even care about that kind of thing, anyway…"

"Of course you should care! But seriously, Ran, is there really nobody you've got your eyes on?"

"Nah, not really…"

I try to fool her with a smile, but Sonoko's face grew pensive.

"Ran, don't tell me, Shinichi-_kun_ is still-"

"No way, I forgot about that guy ages ago!"

Even I could tell that my overly-rushed denial came across as unnatural.

"He totally turned me down 9 years ago, and he's been missing ever since. What use is it caring about someone who isn't even here?"

I tried to smooth it over, tried to make an excuse, but my voice grew more and more quavering. Sonoko seemed to notice, because she didn't pursue me any further. After a somewhat awkward silence, Sonoko changed the topic.

"Will _he_ be coming tomorrow?"

"Who do you mean?"

"The brat in America with the glasses, of course!"

"Oh, Conan-_kun_."

It's been a full four years since Conan-_kun_ went over to America with his parents. Although Sonoko and I still treat him like a kid since we've known him since he was in primary school, he's already the same age as we were back in the day.

"He told me on the phone the other day that he's coming, so it should be fine."

"I hope so. You haven't seen him in a while either, have you Ran?"

"Yeah… I haven't seen him since he left for America."

"Really?! He hasn't come back to Japan even once?"

"Apparently college is keeping him pretty busy."

"College?! Oh yeah, he skipped a few grades didn't he."

Conan-_kun_, after going to the US immediately after graduating primary school, went to middle school and then jumped straight into a prestigious university. When he told me over the phone I was surprised, but when I remember how smart he was as a kid it makes sense.

Tomorrow's my best friend's big day. I'm even finally getting to reunite with the boy I lived with for 6 years.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

I found myself whispering that.

"Huh? Weren't you nervous just before?"

Sonoko butts in as usual.

"I'm nervous because I'm looking forward to it!"

After pretending to sulk for a moment, we look at each other and laugh, making a toast to my best friend's final night as a single woman.

* * *

_Translator's note: Hello all! Some of you said you were interested in some more Japanese fanfiction! Here is one that I read the other day and really enjoyed. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!_

_Next chapter: The now grown-up Detective Boys make an appearance. What happened to Haibara? Ran has a long-awaited reunion with Conan._


End file.
